Clothing serves a variety of purposes in modern life. First and foremost, since the advent of animal-skin garments, clothing provides warmth and protection from the elements. However, in more recent millenia the functional role of clothing has become more specific and aesthetic considerations have assumed at least an equally important role.
For many, to twist a popular phrase, we are what we wear. Clothing provides a sense of individual identity and distinguishes its wearer from everyone else. It permits a degree of departure from the more routine, mundane aspects of contemporary life, adding variety to the ordinary. However, even while clothing has become a preferred means of individual expression, economic concerns have not been totally displaced.
It is within this context that the concept of reversible garments was first developed. Making a garment reversible was a way to double its use and/or provide the possibility of a different look without a similar increase in cost. Advantages were achieved both in garment durability and garment versatility. A reversible garment could be worn two ways and exhibit a totally different appearance.
Reversible garments have been the subject of much development in the prior art. Typically, reversible garments rely on something of a bi-panel construction, with each panel reversibly or irreversibly connected to the other at or near and around the periphery. The simple maneuver of turning the garment "inside-out" accomplishes the reversal and allows it to be worn as a second garment, alone or in combination.
Despite the widespread use of reversible clothing the prior art has associated with it a number of significant problems and deficiencies. Most are related to the bi-panel construction, and result from the limitations inherent in the construction of the reversible garments currently worn.
One major problem of the prior art is that only two surfaces are available for wear. This limited choice severely restricts color and pattern coordination of the garment with other articles of clothing. Versatility, a prime objective of reversible clothing, is relatively limited. A related problem is that once a particular surface of the garment is worn, damaged, or faded, any such versatility, however limited, is gone altogether. Wear is then necessarily restricted to one outer surface.
Another significant concern is that reversible garments of the prior art invariably become soiled. Reversing the garment to show the clean surface necessitates that the soiled one must be worn against the skin or clean clothing. To maintain the desired versatility, the only alternative is to clean the garment, which takes time many individuals no longer have. To the extent the garment must be dry cleaned often a significant expense is incurred.
Another significant problem is that a reversible garment having one water-proof or weather-resistant surface must be worn with that surface inside when not in use. Surfaces of this type often trap moisture and body warmth, becoming uncomfortable when worn against the skin for any length of time. Other types of surfaces such as those constructed with decorative sequin, various wools, and other such fabrics are, likewise, uncomfortable.
Another major problem of the prior art is that the addition of insulation to the garment represents an additional expense. Moreover, once the garment is constructed with a bulky insulation material, a degree of versatility is lost.
In summary, a considerable number of drawbacks and problems exist in the art relating to reversible garments. There is a clear need for improvements in reversible garments.